The light detected on a camera sensor comprises light from objects that are in the line of sight, reflected light from objects that are not within the line of sight, and background light. Light from objects outside the line of sight reaches the sensor via one or more reflections (or bounces). In conventional imaging, it is difficult to exploit this light if the reflections or bounces are diffuse.